Just You
by Anita Shakira
Summary: Tag to 4x24 "Descent" The season finale. Takes place after the finale. Kensi and Deeks' feelings for each other are revealed. Rated T for future chapters. "Just you." He whispered "I just need you."
1. Chapter 1

_**This is right after the season finale. Warning: It has major Densi spoilers from the finale. This is just my speculation at what will happen next season. (hopefully, but highly unlikely **__**) **_

Kensi stormed into the locker room angry, confused, and on the verge of a breakdown. How could Hetty do this to her? Especially at a time when her partner needed her most. Kensi slid down against the wall, pulled her knees to her chest, and dropped her face to her knees to hide the forbidden tears that moments ago had broken the dam of her unequaled strength and dared to spill down her face. She recalled her somewhat heated conversations with Hetty only moments ago.

"_But Hetty!" Kensi exclaimed. "I need to go with Callen. I need to be there to help rescue Deeks and Sam. I need to be there when the men responsible are captured." _ She had thought to herself then, _I just need to be there for him. I just _need_ him. _Hetty had remained resolute in her decision despite Kensi's protests.

"_No Miss Blye. You are to stay here while Callen and a group of other highly trained agents are to retrieve Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks." _

"_But Hetty!" Kensi protested again._

"_Miss Blye, can you not see that this is the exact reason I am not allowing you to go. This assignment is simply too personal for you."_

"_What about Callen? Sam is his partner. Why isn't it too personal for him?"_

_Callen and Hetty exchanged a significant glance._

"_I think you know full well why it is different for you than for Callen."_

_As soon as Hetty finished that statement Kensi's face hardened. A look of embarrassment than anger crept up her face, leaving her eyes flashing. She stormed out of Ops and headed to the locker room where she was now, letting her tears fall._

Kensi stiffened when she heard the locker room door open.

"I don't want to talk to you Callen. Go away."

But instead of hearing the reply that she was expecting, she heard a female voice chuckle.

"I use to be just like you, you know." The female voice said.

Kensi lifted her head to see that it was Michelle, Sam's wife who also happened to be a CIA agent.

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked while trying to discreetly wipe the remnants of tears from her eyes.

"A long time ago, before I met Sam, I was just like you. I lost my father too. Not because of death though. He walked out on us when I was four. Ever since then I had problems with men. Just when I thought I had found the one, something would happen, and then he would be gone. Until one day I met Sam. We were on a CIA operation together, and slowly we started to fall in love. It wasn't supposed to happen. But it did. It was inevitable. Since then we have both been fiercely protective of each other, Sam more than me obviously. But still, I had never had that deep of a bond with anyone in my life before. And it was wonderful. We worked assignments together occasionally and everything was going great until one day. He couldn't be there for me. His superiors wouldn't let him. He fought so hard, almost got himself fired, but in the end, he had to trust someone else with my life. And look at me. I'm fine. Nothing happened to me."

"So you're saying I have to trust Callen to protect my partner?"

"Yes, but there's more to it. Part of loving someone is being able to let them go. To be able to trust that someone else is going to take care of them. Because you know Callen loves Deeks too."

Kensi paused to think for a moment. She turned to Michelle who was sitting beside her. "Thanks. I'll try to do my best it's just I… I mean he… I think I…"

Michelle interrupted Kensi. "I know, probably more than you think." Michelle got up and left the Kensi in the locker room.

…

Kensi paced back and forth across the landing on the stairs. Callen had called in and said that the mission had been successful. They had gotten both Sam and Deeks. And while they were both injured at different extents it was nothing too serious and they would be home in an hour. That was two and a half hours ago. Kensi hadn't even been able to talk to Deeks on the phone. So here she was, pacing the landing, waiting, hoping, and praying that they would get there soon.

Nell appeared at the top of the stairs and began descending them. She stopped when she saw Kensi walking back and forth with an anguished look on her face.

"They're gonna be okay, Kensi." She said softly "They're just running a bit late, that's all."

Kensi forced a small smile to her face. "I know, it's just Callen said an hour and it's been two…"

Suddenly Kensi noticed Nell looking past her shoulder. Nell's eyes went wide. She smiled at Kensi and motioned for her to turn around. Kensi immediately whizzed around and saw Deeks, _her _Deeks, walking slowly toward her. Sam and Callen were trailing behind. Kensi ran down the stairs faster than she ever had before. By now Deeks had stopped walking and just stood there with his arms open with a weak smile on his face. Kensi launched herself into his arms, wrapping one arm around his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, as if he was never letting go.

Kensi lifted a hand to his face and gently traced the bruises on his jaw, the cut on his lip, and his swelling eyelid. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Kept my promise." He whispered. Kensi's eyes welled up again and before she could stop it a tear fell. He dropped his head to her shoulder and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. They stood like that for a long time, wrapped in each other's arms. They were oblivious to the way Hetty and Callen were watching them and to Sam's own private reunion with his wife.

After a long moment Deeks reluctantly pulled back to look at Kensi's face.

"You all right?" He asked, searching her eyes. She returned his gaze, trying to tell him everything she wanted to say, and everything she just couldn't voice, into that one gaze. After a moment, Deeks' eyes drifted down to her lips then back up. Kensi felt butterflies erupt I her stomach and she remembered how her had kissed her right before she had left to stay with Michelle. At the time she was confused. She didn't know how to feel about the kiss. She had liked it. Probably a little too much, but she wasn't sure if she could allow that. Could she really let him get that close to her? For weeks now she had been begging him to say something that he actually meant. She had been angry at him for hinting at things but never actually _doing _anything about them.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She angrily accused him of his lack of communication skills and had started to leave on the motorcycle to follow Michelle, rambling about how she never ever knew what the hell he was talking about because he never said what he meant. About how frustrating it was and how it was like working with a fourteen ye-

Then all of a sudden he had kissed her. One minute she was angrily rambling and the next his lips were on hers, soft and warm. She had let herself melt into the kiss but it had been, to her dismay, much too short. After he had pulled back he had said, "How's that for communication?".

At the time she hadn't known what to say. After a long pause of uncertainty she simply stated that she had to stay with Michelle then proceeded to drive off, all the while remembering how his lips had felt on hers and wanting more.

But right now, staring into his beautiful eyes, she wasn't confused anymore. She knew what she wanted and was pretty sure it was what he wanted too. However, before she could react to this realization, Hetty interrupted their little reunion. Kensi tried to step out of Deeks' embrace but he left an arm around her waist, unwilling to be without physical contact with her any longer.

"Mr. Deeks, I am sure you have been through quite an ordeal."

"Yeah, well that's probably the understatement of the year." He said.

Hetty continued. "I would like for the whole team to take the rest of the week off. Rest. Rejuvenate. Do whatever you need to do. I know it is the least I can do."

With that, Hetty turned around and went to her office. Deeks turned to Kensi and said, "Let's go home, Fern."

…

They arrived at Kensi's house just before sunset. The ride home had been silent but Deeks had held Kensi's hand the entire time. They stumbled slowly through the door where Deeks immediately plopped onto the couch. He closed his eyes but Kensi stopped him.

"Deeks, if you're gonna sleep, go to my bedroom. I don't want your back to hurt tomorrow. I'll be there in a minute."

Kensi watched as Deeks slowly sauntered to her room and she could hear the rustling of him removing his jacket and shoes and shirt and jeans and trade them for the pair of flannel pajama pants he kept at her house. She quickly changed into shorts and a tank top that she had found lying across the floor. Then she went to the kitchen and poured Deeks a glass of ice cold water. She entered her room to find him already under the covers. He sat up when she came in and thirstily drank the whole glass of water. Kensi crawled up onto the bed.

"I know you're tired and just want to sleep but is there anything else you need?"

As if his reply, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down with him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and sighed deeply into her hair. Kensi snuggled against him and laced her fingers with the hand that was resting on her stomach. Right before Deeks drifted off to sleep she heard him whisper something. She could barely hear it but she caught it just the same.

"Just you." He whispered "I just need you."

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**So what do you guys think? More chapters?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi awoke expecting to feel the arms of her partner wrapped around her but instead felt the emptiness of the bed around her. For a moment she panicked until the delicious smell of pancakes wafted through the air to her bedroom. She yawned, stretched, then got up from her bed and headed to the kitchen. She was greeted with the sight of Deeks carefully measuring the pancake batter into the frying pan.

Kensi stood in the doorway a moment, just watching him. Her eyes swept over his face. He had a somewhat pained expression on his face and his forehead was wrinkled in concentration. She was suddenly concerned about his health. Kensi knew he had been tortured but she also knew that he didn't have any permanent or even really visible damage. The worst of the damage was inside his mouth. As soon as Callen had extracted both Sam and Deeks from the Russians they had been tended to by medics. They also went to a hospital briefly to which both Sam and Deeks strongly objected. Callen hadn't told Kensi what sort of treatment they had given Sam but he had told her that the doctor had filled the cavities where the Russians had drilled in Deeks teeth. The doctor had said he had done the fillings to the best of his ability but that since he was no dentist, Deeks might want to have some cosmetic work done. Other than that, his scrapes and bruises should heal up nicely.

She decided that even if she had to force them down his throat, Deeks would take the pain reliever the doctor had quickly prescribed under Callen's urging. Finally, Kensi entered the kitchen. Deeks looked up and tried to grace her with his trademark grin but it came out as more of a grimace. Kensi frowned.

"Is your mouth hurting?" she asked, concerned.

"No Kens, I'm fine. I made you some pancakes." He said, trying to distract her.

"I don't believe you." She said firmly.

"What? Look, they're right here. I even put in chocolate chips. Your favorite."

"No you idiot. I don't think you're 'fine.'"

"Look Kensi, it's just a little scra-"

"Shut up. Let me take a look."

Kensi walked towards him before he could object any further and took his face in her hands.

"Now open up."

"Kens, there's nothing really that you can-"

"I know. I just want to look."

Deeks sighed heavily before slowly opening his mouth. Kensi could see where his teeth had been filled and she could also see a cut on the inside of his right cheek. Deeks winced as if keeping his mouth open for this long was hurting him then closed it.

"Oh Deeks." Kensi said, his face still in her hands. "I am so sorry."

She looked up into his eyes which were staring intensely back at hers. Suddenly, Kensi couldn't resist the overwhelming urge. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips softly to his just like he had done not too long ago. He sighed and rested his hands on her hips. Once she pulled back, he was the first one to speak.

"It was almost worth getting tortured just to be able to kiss you again."

Kensi felt her heart twist and she kissed him again, this time more fully. She kept one hand on his jaw while running the fingers of her other hand through his hair. After several moments she pulled back, not wanting to hurt his mouth any further. She was about to release herself from his embrace when he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Oh god, Kensi." He said, dropping his head to her shoulder. "You have no idea how much I missed you. How much I was worried about you. The whole time I was being tortured, every minute, every second, I just kept thinking, _"Is she safe? Is she okay?". _And I just…" Deeks stopped, choking back a sob.

Kensi took his hand from around her waist and pulled him to her couch. She made him lie down, then she lay down with him. They held each other tightly, both letting go of the tears they were holding in, and cried together. Once they had both cried their hearts out, Deeks just held Kensi, stroking her hair or arm, rubbing her back, while Kensi clung to him with an iron grasp.

Time passed. How long, they didn't know or care. It could've been minutes. It could've been hours. It could have even been days and they wouldn't have cared. But finally after a while, Kensi smelled smoke. Then the smoke detector went off. Deeks shot up.

"Oh crap, the pancakes." He said. He got up from the couch, pulling Kensi with him. Together, they cleaned up the mess and turned off the smoke detector.

"Looks like our breakfast is gone. Wanna go out to eat?" Deeks asked.

"Sure. Then after that I was wondering if maybe we could stop by Sam's house? I didn't get to make sure he was okay yesterday and I also want to thank Michelle. She sort of kept me from going crazy with worry for you."

"Awe, Fern. I knew you missed me." He gave her his real trademark grin, wincing only slightly.

"Of course I missed you, dork. Now take me out to breakfast."

"Anything for you." Deeks replied. Then after a moment he added, "My piggy."

…..

_**So, did you like it? Sorry for the shortness. I promise next chapter will be extra-long. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and follows. I appreciated everyone's opinion. Review! **_


End file.
